Antivirus
by Black Cat Curse
Summary: AU. The Wraith have come up with a way to successfully conquer Atlantis.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Queen Wraith was unamused with the Wraith standing in front of her; he was a known traitor to their kind.

"And how do you think these humans may help us?"

It was disgusting to even use this primitive language to speak with the Wraith named Todd. His Hive ship had approached hers in an effort to gain enough support to bring about a treaty with a bunch of primitive livestock.

"Queen I am merely suggesting that we use the retro-antivirus that they have developed to diminish the numbers of Wraith in the galaxy"

After pretending to consider his proposal the Queen nodded her assent. Watching as Todd left she turned to her SIC who was standing in the shadows listening in on her conversation.

_-Is the drug ready?-_

Finally the Queen could communicate with her subordinates in a respectable way.

_-Yes. It is ready for distribution-_

Dismissing him the Queen waited for Todd to inform him that the Lanteans had agreed to a meeting.

* * *

_A/N: There is no time line for this though I should have used Micheal instead of Todd but I like Todd better. This idea has plagued me for about three years so hopefully it will turn out well. Please review._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Do you honestly think that we can trust him I mean he fed on you?"

The journey was starting out as the usual; a short Puddle Jumper ride from Atlantis to a Todd controlled Hive ship with commentary on how they were insane for even thinking this from Rodney that was affirmed by Ronon.

"Just wondering how come the Ancients never changed the Milky Way Stargates from analogue to the digital ones that we have here in Pegasus. I mean they went back to Earth didn't they."

It was enough to break Rodney out of his usual monologue.

"Huh?"

Sheppard adjusted the HUD on jumper one to show how far they had before they reached the designated rendezvous sight.

"Well think about it. The Pegasus Stargates supersede the Milky Way ones and might I say faster and more fashionable"

Rodney gave a bark of laughter and almost threw himself out of the co pilot's chair.

"There are thousands of Stargates in the Milky Way I doubt that they would have had enough time to change them all and even if they did I doubt they were thinking about how good they looked"

Through the Hud a Wraith Hive ship approached.

"ETA five minutes. You all remember that we are here to try and make a deal with the Wraith of Todd's alliance to disseminate a version of the retro antivirus. Now if we don't contact Atlantis within five hours the Daedalus will be sent to find out what the problem is"

Jennifer glanced to her fellow passengers with a little concern.

"Though I hope that we don't have to call on them. Get ready for the usual Wraith welcome, warm stunners at the door"

There was a soft thump as the Puddle Jumper landed in the Dart bay on the Hive ship and a soft knock indicated that their hosts were waiting. Opening the door of the jumper Sheppard and Rodney moved out of the cockpit to face the masked gazes of five Wraith drones.

"Here we go again"

Five Wraith stunners filled the small space inside the Jumper knocking all out unconscious.

* * *

The Lanteans had agreed to a meeting and the Wraith Queen was pleased to find them so complacent in their arrival. It was as if they had no fear of the Wraith they were dealing with.

It was sickening!

The traitor had no clue as to what he had set in motion and there was no way to undo what had started.

* * *

Sheppard was the first to wake lying uncomfortably on the mildly damp floor of the Wraith ship with the splitting headache that always accompanied getting stunned. Todd was standing by the table staring at them in the creepy way the Wraith had that made you think he wanted to feed off of you.

"The Queen has decided to meet with you at a different time Colonel Shepppard"

Gripping his head Sheppard stared at the Wraith trying to think on the implications of what he had said through the pounding headache.

"What time?"

Teyla and Ronon were beginning to stir which meant that Rodney and Jennifer would be coming out at any time soon and Sheppard really wanted to be on a Jumper back to Atlantis by then.

"Next week in Atlantis, I will contact you later with any details you may need. My second in command will show you back to your ship when everyone is conscious"

Tadd stood in the doorway giving Sheppard an extremely neutral Wraith look that showed how much he despised this task he had been delegated with. Todd must have really been annoyed with him to give him such grunt work.

All Sheppard cared about at the moment was how much of a pain it was going to be flying the Puddle Jumper back with such a massive headache with Rodney complaining about how much his head hurt.

Maybe they should just continuously stun him.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I do prefer the Atlantis Stargates to the Milky Way ones and it would seem a likely topic of discussion for Sheppard. Have just started to rewatch SG1 as I just got the money to buy all ten seasons. Long way to go._


End file.
